According to Chris
by EnigmaticNightAngel
Summary: Set somewhere after Chris self-discharged himself from the hospital, and before he died. He'd been spotted exchanging something with someone late at night, and needless to say Jal wasn't impressed. But according to Chris, it was worth it. Chris/Jal Fluff


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skins. If I did, we'd have a third series with our favourite cast. And Chris would still be alive!! LoL

**A/N**: First Chris/Jal fic. :D

**Warning**:Mad Spoilers.

I'm not sure whether it's alright... but I thought I'd put it up anyway. I mean, if not- fuck it. Hehe, I've adopted Chris's Mad Philosophy. Brilliant.

* * *

"Chris!" Uh oh. Chris knew the different kind of voices Jal used, after all he'd known her for a long time. In fact he couldn't imagine his adolescent life without her, as his friend, best friend and recently his girlfriend. Which, according to Chris, was fucking ace.

So he knew her different voices, in fact if there was a game show (called uh.. Is your Girlfriend Mad? Or something equally obvious) where couples could win prizes by being able to guess the kind of mood their significant other was in, just by the tone of their voice, Chris was pretty much almost certain he'd blow the other boyfriends out of the water. Or fucking pool or wherever the contest was held.

"Uh, yeah my love?" He pushed himself up so that he was sitting up, blue eyes wide with faux innocence.

Something was audibly chucked on the floor, he figured it was her bag, as she stormed to his room.

"Don't you 'my love' _me_, Chris." Brilliant. It was the _you stupid little fucker _voice. Her dark eyes were blazing, if there was a Guinness world record for the angriest looking look… Jal would win, hands down. His girlfriend could murder with just a glare, she was freakin mental like that. But brilliant mental. He remembered the first time he noticed her let lose, after making that pact with him.

Yesses were good. "You're not listening to me!" Chris shook himself out of his Jal-induced drift. But he couldn't help it, he was naturally a drifter. Drifting was his thing, his mind could never really stay still for more than a span of 20 seconds- he timed it once and got bored of counting. Deciding to just call it at 20 seconds. But he could think about one thing, or rather person (apart from Peter, who was always on his mind) all day.

And here's a clue, she was a fucking brilliant clarinet player. She was more than just a clarinet player though. She was an extremely beautiful smart clarinet player, whose look could wither your balls. And according to Chris, his balls were fine the way they were. "What the fuck were you doing meeting god knows who last night for pills?" She growled through clenched teeth, wait a minute-

"Ah you see Jal-" he raised his hand to point out that she got it wrong but she wasn't standing for it.

"You should be fucking resting!" She exclaimed, where was Cassie? Cassie was supposed to pop out of no where and say something to distract Jal, in moments like these. Funny how she pops up when he and Jal wanted some alone time, and when he needed her services she was no where to be found. _That, my friends, was irony._

"No, look- the thing is I wasn't getting pills I was-" Once again he was cut off,

"If you say spliff…" Jal interrupted, her arms folding across her chest. He couldn't help that his eyes followed the movements of her arms, or that her top was conveniently low. "My face is _above _my neck… Chris!"

"But I'm not looking at your face Jal." Whoops that was supposed to be a thought. Puck.

"Fuck off Chris, I'm not fucking joking." Chris finally looked up, but his smile fell slightly. He hated it when Jal looked sad. Angry… he didn't mind so much. Angry, he could fix easily. But sad?

"Jal…"

"You're sick, okay? I know you don't like to talk about it, but it's the truth-" her eyes seemed to avert his slightly, at the utterance of the word 'truth.' But Chris, as per usual, didn't think much about it. "-so you can't just… what I mean is- fuck Chris." She sniffed slightly as she began to cry. "I don't want to lose you." She sniffed, almost inaudibly. He knew it took a lot to make Jal cry, and he'd rather see a penguin attack a granny before seeing Jal cry. Actually, come to think of it- it would be brilliant to see a penguin attack anyone. He'd seen Madagasgar, he knew their secret.

Bloody blood thirsty little fuckers.

"Ey, ey…" Chris made to stand up, but she rushed forward to push him back down, "I'm not going to say it, but _ow_." He didn't move his head, but his eyes stared up at her from the position in which he was pushed back to. He got his desired reaction as Jal laughed slightly, sitting down on the bed, still facing him.

"Sorry." she grumbled, sniffling again. Chris grabbed a napkin from beside his plate of half eaten grapes- new ones… which he was able to protect from the serial grapist- and proceeded to wipe Jal's eyes and nose.

"Jal, I wasn't buying pills, or spliff- although I was offered some on the way home." A glare from her made him raise his hands in surrender, "But I didn't get any- I'd spent all my money by then."

Jal sat back, waiting for an explanation. Chris sighed, "You know, patience is like a virtue they say." Jal didn't budge. "Like, you know the pope right? I'm not Catholic, but everyone knows the Pope. Not the new one but the one who just died, they say he like, forgave the man that tried to kill 'im right? I mean, being patient is like one step away from being able to forgive some bastard that tries to off you. Crazy innit? But patience-"

Jal sighed impatiently, "Alright, but it's only half done." Her perfectly raised eyebrow made him smile, "Yeah, got your interest now aye?" She had this mad ability to get what she wanted out of him without really trying sometimes. He pulled out the package he'd gone out to get, staring at the nondescript box for a second before handing it over. "Now don't blame me if it looks a bit wanky."

He looked away as Jal slowly opened the average sized box, "And- I told you it's only half done didn't I?" Jal didn't reply. "Jal?"

"What is this…?" Chris smiled fondly down at the wooden box she held,

"Well usually what one does is open it, but don't worry Jal… I'll do it for ya." There was a barely audible,

"Oh fuck off-" but he saw the smile.

He opened the box to reveal a small golden bracelet, "Chris…" Jal made to move back but he reached out and held-fast to her wrist,

"Now hang on, I have to explain why it's not finished Jalanda." She frowned at his use of her full name, but didn't make to move again. "Alright, I said I'd kick old grannys in the tits but I'm too pretty to be put in the jail." Jal laughed, and taking this as encouragement he continued talking. "I wanted to get you something for your birthday-"

"But my birthday's not for another three months." She said dryly, Chris didn't say what he was thinking. But Jal knew- he saw on her face how it dawned upon her- "I don't want it, give it to me later... it's not finished."

"Nah Jal have it now." When she hesitated he raised his chin challengingly, and slowly asked a question she was only allowed one answer to. "Jal... will you- take the bracelet now?" He could see her jaw working as she ground her teeth together in frustrated defeat. Satisfied with what he knew the answer was going to be, he smiled smugly.

"Yes." She ground out, he took the bracelet out of the box and fastened it around her wrist.

"I was going to have a picture of me kicking an old granny in the tits engraved on it... but you ruined that didn't you?" Jal laughed, she looked at the bracelet- studying the tag that _had _been engraved with something.

_Say it loud, say it proud. Yes. _She turned it over, _I fucking love you. _She laughed again, he loved her laugh. It was real, and there were some pretty annoying laughs out there. But Jal's wasn't annoying, it wasn't perfect- but it was hers- and what the fuck is a perfect laugh anyway?

No such thing, innit?

"I fucking love you, too." She said with a grin, before grabbing the sides of his head and leaning in to press her lips against his. When she pulled away he grinned back at her, he didn't have nothing anymore. He had her. And, once again according to Chris, that was pretty fucking ace.

"So... how's about a cheeky foot-job?"


End file.
